It is known, certain types of rodents, such as ground moles and the like, burrow in the earth and create surface tunnels and ridges. These rodents form ground surface ridges by burrowing the earth while the lawn is forced up during the burrowing activities. To this end, these molehills and underground tunnels cause substantial harm to the aesthetics and underlying ground structure. The use of large, power driven ground compression machines are generally needed to reverse the visible effects of the rodent activity. However, large power driven compression machine are unable to fit within the limited maneuverable space of most lawns and landscaping areas. Moreover, pulling a 270-pound roller through lawns and landscaping can be extremely laborious and difficult. Furthermore, the use of a traditional pull-behind rollers has not been an acceptable solution due to its limited positioning and maneuverability in yards with restricted access.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved devices and systems for ground compression. Additionally, the devices and systems should be easy to maneuver in areas with limited access and be versatile enough to work with existing equipment utilized by landscapers, grounds maintenance and commercial lawn care crews. This need and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.